DEWA LEMON
by Longbottomboy
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto ternyata adalah Dewa Loki (dewa yang telah memporak-porandakan dunia langit) Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Ada cinta,persahabat,humor, petualangan dan persaingan. "NARUTO NO BAKA! Jangan bercanda dobe! Kamu lebih pantas jadi dewa lemon atau yadong!" "Huh nii-chan kebanyakan nonton film! Dasar dewa mesum aka dewa lemon!" l "Naruto-kun berjuanglah! (Bad Summary) R/R
1. Chapter 1

**DEWA LEMON**

Setiap hari Uzumaki Naruto harus menghadapi dewa-dewa yang membencinya! Hal ini terjadi setelah monster ekor sembilan dalam perutnya berkata bahwa ia adalah renkarnasi dari DEWA LOKI (dewa yang telah memporak-porandakan dunia langit) padahal Naruto itu hanya seorang murid yang kurang cerdas (baca bodoh). Otaknya saja selalu diisi dengan pikiran tentang adegan lemon.

"NARUTO NO BAKA! Jangan bercanda dobe! Kamu lebih pantas jadi dewa lemon atau yadong!" | "Huh kamu kebanyakan nonton film dasar dewa mesum aka dewa lemon,nilai matematika mu selalu dapat nol nih!" | "Naruto-kun berjuanglah!

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto 100% milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T+ :D ?*mana ada rated T+.**

**Genre : Adventure/Fantasy, Humor , Romance**

**Pair : Naruto/Hinata, Sakuke/Sakura**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, lime, gaje , OCC,crack, typo disana-sini, dan tolong jangan dijudge :') author kan bukan dewa jadi kalau ada kesalahan maklumin aja :D R/R**

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**Pertemuan Pertama**

Disuatu sudut rumah yang bergaya khas tradisional jepang dengan lantai kayu tampak seorang bocah berumur 13 tahun yang sedang meringkuk dibawah meja makan. Tangan kecilnya sedikit bergetar ketika diharuskan untuk membuka lembaran kertas yang menyajikan gambar-gambar yang sebenarnya tidak pantas dilihat untuk anak seusianya. Dengan sekuat tenaga bocah tampan yang memiliki rambut kuning dengan tiga garis tipis di kedua pipinya itu berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara agar Kaasan nya tidak mengetahui keberadaan bocah mesum ini.

"Nii-chan sedang apa eh?" Seketika itu juga Naruto langsung terjungkal kebelakang karena kaget saat mengetahui Sakura sudah berada disampingnya.

Wajah Naruto yang terkejut langsung dirubah ke wajah cuek. "Aku sedang mencari ilham".

"Hah ilham? Emangnya ilham ada disini ya?" Pletak…Naruto langsung menjitak jidat lebar adiknya.

"BAKA!"

"I..TAI! Huh kenapa jidat Sakura di jitak? Kalau memang ada ilham Sakura juga mau ketemu dong. Sakura mau ilham liat Sakura nyanyi eheeem dengerin ya nii-chan".

Naruto sweetdroup dan langsung menutup kedua telinganya, ia tahu suara itu! Suara yang sama dengan Kaasan nya. Suara membunuh yang bisa saja merusak pendengaran Naruto untuk selamanya.

"Ihh nii-chan jangan tutup kuping, Sakura kan mau pamer soalnya Sakura sudah hafal lagunya SM*SH!" Jeduggg Naruto menjedotkan kepalanya sendiri ke kaki meja berkali-kali.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Ning stasiun balapan kuta solo sing dadi kenangan koeee karo akuuuu-uuu- uu- u …" Sakura bernyanyi dengan begitu percaya dirinya.

Brakkk Naruto kembali terjungkal kebelakang.

"BAKA! Itu lagunya Didi Kempot bukan lagunya SM*SH!".

"Ehh Didi kan juga anggotanya SM*SH nee-chan, bagaimana suara Sakura?" Mata gadis kecil itu berbinar-binar penuh harap memandangi kakak nya.

"Bagus Sakura-chan." Hufftt mana tega Naruto berkata bahwa suara Sakura itu 'Enggak banget'.

"Yeayy!" Sakura hampir saja melompat tapi Naruto langsung menahannya dan mengingatkan Sakura bahwa mereka masih berada di bawah meja.

"Eh itu apa nii-chan?" Sakura memandang ingin tahu ke arah majalah disamping kakak laki-laki nya kemudian muncul seringai jahat nan menakutkan di wajah imut itu. Membuat Naruto tak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Nii-chan benar-benar nakal ." Sakura berkata dengan aura membunuh seperti Kaasan nya.

"NII-CHAN MESUM!NEE-CHAN KECIL-KECIL UDAH SUKA YADONG!LEMON!YAKSS!" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk kakaknya dengan tertawa.

"Akan kulaporkan ke Kaasan." Sakura mencoba mengambil benda terkutuk yang berada di samping Naruto.

Glek~

Naruto langsung berusaha mengambil majalah itu kembali, dan kegiatan tari-menarik seperti tarik tambang pada hari kemerdekaan di Indonesia pun terjadi.

**...**

Sedangkan diruangan lain Tousan dari kedua bocah itu sedang frustasi mencari sebuah majalah playboy, Minato mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, ia berdecak pasrah jika sang istri menemukan majalah itu.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan dimakan oleh iblis galak itu, ohh Kami-sama sembunyikan aku diketekmu." Kepala keluarga Uzumaki tersebut menengadahkan tangannya keatas dan memancarkan aura memelas ala anime di televisi.

"Siapa yang kau bilang iblis galak?!" Suara pelan,datar dan dingin yang seakan-akan siap untuk memakan tubuh pria dihadapannya.

Glek~

Minoto menelan ludah dengan susah payah "Nee, eumm i-itu .."

Mata wanita yang bernama Kushina itu menyipit curiga "Apa Sayang?" Kushina melangkah semakin maju kearah suaminya yang sedang bergetar hebat akibat aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh istrinya.

PRANGGGGG-

Terdengar suara piring pecah dari arah dapur yang membuat Kushina langsung berlari kesana.

Hufttttt akhirnya pria berumur 35 tahun itu dapat bernafas lega.

"Untung saja aku tidak keserangan jantung seperti di sinetron Indonesia akibat aura membunuhmu".

**…**

"Naruto! Sakura! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!"

Kedua bocah berlainan jenis itu langsung berjengit kaget akibat suara yang menggelegar dari Kaasan mereka. Jantung mereka langsung berdetak kencang, pusing melanda, sakit perut mendadak, bibir pecah-pecah, tenggorokan kering. LEBAY!

Tapi gadis kecil itu langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kaasan lihat deh nii-chan bawa apa!".

Bocah laki-laki yang disebut sebagai nii-chan oleh gadis kecil disebelah nya langsung pucat, ia menggenggam majalah playboy milik Uzumaki Minato di belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari Kaa-chan? Hmm Naruto-kun?".

Naruto menggeleng kencang, tubuh nya makin mengekerut saat Kushina menatap tajam kearahnya. 'Andai saja aku punya alat doraemon pasti sudah kuubah Kaasan menjadi wanita cantik dan sexy yang memiliki dada besar.' Naruto tersenyum-senyum membayangkannya. Sampai-sampai Naruto tidak sadar ketika Sakura merebut majalah yang ia sembunyikan untuk diberikan kepada Kushina.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, APA INI?!"

"Tentu saja itu majalah playboy Kaasan." Degghh Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kushina dengan entengnya.

"Naruto darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" Naruto berusaha untuk menghilang *tentu saja itu mustahil, ketika memandang wajah suram Kaa-channya.

"A-aku mendapatkannnya da…"

"Dari mana Naruto-kun?" Kushina semakin mendekati tubuh Naruto dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal sempurna.

"Da-da-da dada dada dada."

"Bocah Mesum!"

"DARI TOUSAN!" Setelah berteriak memberitahu Kaasann nya, Naruto langsung berlari terbirit-birit keluar rumah meninggalkan sang singa yang sudah siap untuk menelan mangsanya bulat-bulat.

"UZUMAKI MINATO!" Suara Kushina menggelegar sampai dapat di dengar Naruto yang sudah berlari menjauh.

**...**

Dua hari kemudian adalah hari yang paling berharga bagi anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut merah jambu. Uzumaki Sakura saat ini sedang melihat dengan tampang tak percaya kearah kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang menyantap sarapan. Naruto makan dengan lahap sampai menghabiskan 3 mangkung sereal dan 2 gelas susu. 'sebenarnya perut dia terbuat dari apa sih' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura-chan ini sudah siang, kamu tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama kan?"

"Iya Kaasan, eh Tousan tidak mengantar kami?" Laki-laki dengan rambut sewarna dengan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan lemah.

Terdengar suara tertawa pelan dari samping Sakura. "Oy, Sakura-chan. Tousan itu sudah dua hari tidak berangkat kerja untuk berjalan pun dia agak susah karena kejadian dua hari yang lalu."

"Naruu.." upss Naruto langsung terdiam ketika Minato memandanginya dengan tatapan mematikan.

Sakura menunduk sedih. "Tousan masih marah dengan Sakura dan Nii-chan?".

Mendengar suara kecewa dari anak perempuannya membuat Minoto kasihan "Hei Putri dan Pangeran kecilku."

Kedua bocah itu langsung berjengit di kursinya masing-masing. "Apa-apan sih Tousan, Sakura kan sudah mau masuk SMP dan nii-chan.."

Kalimat Sakura menggantung, sebenarnya lucu jika mengejek Naruto yang gagal naik ke kelas 2. Tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak tega ketika melihat Naruto sedih. Karena masalah ini adalah masalah besar bagi keluarganya, kedua orang tua mereka kelihatan begitu kecewa dengan tingkah Naruto. Bukan hanya karena selalu mendapat nilai nol di pelajaran matematika tapi itu juga karena Naruto sering sekali membolos bersama teman berambut bebeknya, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan menarik tasnya. "Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya Tousan harus mengantar Sakura di hari pertamanya ini".

Ketika Naruto sudah pergi, Kushina keluar dari dapur.

"Semoga kalian satu kelas, agar kamu bisa mengawasi tingkah laku kakakmu itu."

Hufft Sakura menghembuskan nafas, ia langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya tapi dalam hati gadis ini setuju dengan kata-kata Kaasan nya.

**...**

"Dobe." Pemuda berambut pantat bebek itu berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Teme." Naruto membalas sapaan sahabatnya dengan lesu, Sasuke tentu saja tau apa alasannya. Dengan kebapak-an cowok emo itu menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Jangan sedih Dobe, menjadi kelas satu lagi kan juga tidak masalah, eh kita bisa berkuasa dikelas loh!kita kan lebih tua dari bocah-bocah itu."

Sasuke melirik sinis kearah gerombolan anak-anak kelas satu yang langsung berjengit mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto tidak mendengarkan ucapan sahabatnya, kedua bola mata itu sibuk melihat kearah seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek, mata putih keabu-abuan, tubuh semampai , dada besar. Eh? Jantung Naruto langsung berdetak dengan kencang seperti gendang music dangdut.

Syuut Gadis yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan ikut menatap kearahnya dan jadilah mereka saling pandang. Deggh Hinata langsung menunduk malu, muncul semburat warna merah muda di kedua pipi chubby nya.

"Ouuh Kami-sama betapa indahnya dia." Naruto bergumam lirih dengan tatapan memuja kearah Hinata.

Sasuke memandang keheranan kearah dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. Pletakkk! Jitakan keras melayang dari seorang gadis manis yang entah mengapa telah berada di samping Naruto.

"I-itai! Apa-apaan kamu Sakura!".

"Dasar Mesum!"

"Eh?" Naruto bergumam tidak mengerti.

"Nii-chan jangan memandang Hinata-chan seperti itu!"

"Ohh jadi namanya Hinata ya." Naruto kembali menatap gadis yang sedang berbicara dengan orang tuanya.

PLETAK!

"SA-kura.." Gleeek Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat Sakura menatap intens kearah nya.

"Dia sahabatku, jadi nii-chan jangan macam-macam ya, lagian aku juga di beri perintah untuk mengawasi nii-chan".

"Ehh perintah dari siapa?"

"Dari Kaasan." Sakura berkata riang dan melambai kearah Hinata. Hinata ikut melambai sambil menyembunyikan wajah yang telah merah padam ketika melihat kehadiran Naruto.

"Uhh Kami-sama, sekarang aku merasakan kehadiran iblis dan malaikat secara bersamaan." Naruto tersenyum getir, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menepuk pundak sahabatnya dengan penuh perhatian menambah adegan dramatis ini.

"Aku tau perasaanmu Dobe."

Naruto memandang sahabatnya penuh harap "Kau tahu Teme?"

Sasuke memasang raut wajah andalan Rock Lee "Hadapi dengan semangat jiwa muda!" Sasuke melompat seperti wali kelasnya dulu. Naruto sweatdrop, bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha jadi seperti ini? Salahkan saja si rambut kuning yang telah menularkan ke absur-an nya kepada anak laki-laki tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke, eh Naruto juga tidak kalah tampan kok (Author yang adil).

**...**

Ketika berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama Sasuke tiba-tiba kepala Naruto menajadi pening, padangan bocah itu pun mulai memudar.

"Heh Dobe!Kamu sakit? ayo kita ke UKS saja." Sasuke memegang lengan Naruto dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Teme, masa hari pertama masuk harus ke UKS,gak seru Teme!"

"Heh Dobe,ini bukan hari pertama bagi kita!".

Plakk Naruto menepuk jidatnya yang tidak selebar Sakura "Oh iya iya."

"Sudahlah Teme ayo kita ke kelas". Naruto melangkah maju mmendahului Sasuke yang masih saja diam dibelakangnya.

Naruto meremas rambut kuningnya. Kepala bocah ini terasa berdenyut tidak karuan membuat Naruto mengerang kesakita dan pandangan Naruto makin tidak jelas, sampai akhirnya semua menjadi gelap total.

"OY NARUTO!hei dobe kau kenapa?" Sasuke luar biasa panik melihat sahabatnya jatuh pingsan begini, ia sangat khawatir karena Naruto termasuk anak-anak laki-laki yang daya tahan tubuhnya kuat.

**...**

"Enghh." Naruto menggeliat pelan dan merasakan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang-tulangnya.

"Di mana aku? Brrrr dingin eh." Naruto melihat tempat itu, sungguh tempat yang aneh! Semuanya serba putih kemudian terdengar suara berat yang tidak asing bagi telinga Naruto.

"**Akhirnya aku bisa berbicara langsung dengan mu Loki.."**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ada rubah raksasa."

Toeeng **"Heh Loki, jangan bercanda bodoh!."**

Naruto tidak memperdulikan kata-kata makhluk raksasa dihadapanya "Dimana ini? Dan siapa kamu?"

Dengan entengnya Kyubi menjawab **"Di perutmu dan aku temanmu. Kyubi."**

Naruto melongo dengan mulut yang menganga, ia begitu terkejut. 'Di perut? Teman?!' Naruto pun jatuh terjengkang ala anime lagi.

.

.

**TBC ...**

**Gua datang menyebarkan cerita yang gajebo banget ._. Maafkan Author yang tidak sempurna ini, yaiyalah! Lah wong Author Cuma seorang manusia biasa yang lemah gemulai *ahh lupakan saja.**

**Bisa review gak ? eh meskipun judulnya itu "Dewa Lemon" tapi tidak ada adegan lemon nya loh! Jadi untuk para cowok jangan pada berharap yang enggak-enggak yah :D **

**Kasih pendapatnya tentang chapter ini yah. *pasang muka imut.**

**Bocoran : Chapter dua nanti berkisah tentang percakapan kyubi dengan Naruto,disini Kyubi menjelaskan kejadian di dunia langit sedangkan Naruto? Cowok yang otaknya kurang pintar itu Cuma bisa mangap-mangap kayak ikan lohan. R/R**


	2. Chapter 2

**DEWA LEMON**

Setiap hari Uzumaki Naruto harus menghadapi dewa-dewa yang membencinya! Hal ini terjadi setelah monster ekor sembilan dalam perutnya berkata bahwa ia adalah renkarnasi dari DEWA LOKI (dewa yang telah memporak-porandakan dunia langit) padahal Naruto itu hanya seorang murid yang kurang cerdas (baca bodoh). Otaknya aja selalu diisi dengan pikiran tentang adegan lemon.

"NARUTO NO BAKA! Jangan bercanda dobe! Kamu lebih pantas jadi dewa lemon atau yadong!" | "Huh kamu kebanyakan nonton film dasar dewa mesum aka dewa lemon,nilai matematika mu selalu dapat nol nih!" | "Naruto-kun berjuanglah!

.

.

**Disclaimimer : Naruto 100% milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T+ :D ?*mana ada rated T+.**

**Genre : Adventure/Fantasy, Humor , Romance**

**Pair : Naruto/Hinata, Sakuke/Sakura**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, lime, gaje , OCC,crack, typo disana-sini, dan tolong jangan dijudge :') author kan bukan dewa jadi kalau ada kesalahan maklumin aja :D**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Pertemuan dengan Kyubi**

"Enghh." Naruto menggeliat pelan dan merasakan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang-tulangnya.

"Di mana aku? Brrrr dingin eh." Naruto melihat tempat itu, sungguh tempat yang aneh! Semuanya serba putih kemudian terdengar suara berat yang tidak asing bagi telinga Naruto.

"**Akhirnya aku bisa berbicara langsung dengan mu Loki.."**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ada rubah raksasa."

Toeeng **"Heh Loki, jangan bercanda bodoh!."**

Naruto tidak memperdulikan kata-kata makhluk raksasa dihadapanya "Dimana ini? Dan siapa kamu?"

Dengan entengnya Kyubi menjawab **"Di perutmu dan aku temanmu. Kyubi."**

Naruto melongo dengan mulut yang menganga, ia begitu terkejut. 'Di perut? Teman?!' Naruto pun jatuh terjengkang ala anime lagi.

…

_Sekitar 1000 tahun yang lalu terjadi sebuah peristiwa yang mengubah hidup semua penghuni dunia langit, Kedamaian dan kebahagian mereka telah rusak bersama hancurnya dunia langit, banyak dewa yang pergi dan memilih untuk mengasingkan diri karena tidak mau terbunuh sia-sia oleh monster ekor sembilan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul kemudian merusak segala sesuatu yang dilihat nya. Diatas kepala monster tersebut berdiri dengan tegak sang pemiliknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Si Dewa Pengacau Loki. Entah apa yang ada diotak Loki, ia terus saja menghancurkan dan raut wajahnya terlihat begitu datar. Tentu saja itu membuat semua dewa keheranan, apa yang terjadi dengan Loki? Mereka semua tau, Loki adalah anak terakhir dari pimpinan dewa dan ia sangat suka membuat onar serta mengerjai dewa-dewa lain tapi Loki tak pernah sampai merusak seperti ini biasanya Loki merusak untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri yang memang begitu kesepian kerena dianggap tak penting di dunia langit. _

_Ayah sekaligus pimpinan para dewa begitu marah dengan perangai putra terakhirnya, ia pun mengalahkan monster ekor sembilan karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana maka Menma memasukkan monster tersebut kedalam perut putranya serta menyegel dengan setengah dari kekuatan sang pemimpin para dewa. Tapi ternyata itu adalah pilihan yang begitu salah karena hal tersebut justru membuat Loki menjadi semakin kuat. Kemudian muncul 2 dewa yang ternyata adalah kakak kandung dari Loki lalu disusul oleh 3 dewa tertinggi lainnya yang membantu untuk mengalahkan atau lebih tepatnya menjinakkan Loki karena tidak ada pikiran untuk membunuh Loki mengingat dia adalah putra terakhir dari Menma._

_Loki terlihat kelimpungan akibat serangan bertubi-tubi dari 6 dewa tersebut, dan pada akhirnya para dewa dapat 'menjinakkan' Loki dan mengunci segala kekuatan serta ingatan Loki. Sebagai hukuman atas merusak dunia langit maka Loki dijatuhi hukuman mati tapi usul dari salah satu dewa tertinggi itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Menma beserta kedua saudara Loki. Menma pun mengusir Loki dari dunia langit untuk di jatuhkan ke bumi tapi ia sengaja mengirim anak nya ke masa 1000 tahun kemudian, ia tak ingin anak nya di bunuh oleh para pembencinya maka Menma membuat agar kekuatan serta ingatan Loki dapat kembali setelah Loki berumur 16 tahun dalam wujud manusianya. Kedua saudara kandung Loki mengajukan dirinya untuk ikut dan terlahir kembali di bumi, karna mereka ingin menjaga Loki, meskipun Loki salah tapi seluruh keluarganya tidak ingin Loki dalam bahaya, dan mungkin saja perangai Loki dapat dirubah jika dilahirkan kembali. Karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain maka Sang pimpinan dewa pun melepas kedua anaknya untuk bisa menjaga si Adik terkecil. Sebelum itu Menma dengan kekuatan yang tersisa memberikan sebuah pertahanan agar tak ada yang dapat menemukan ketiga anak itu. Tentu saja tidak berlaku untuk selamanya karena setelah anak-anak itu berumur 16 tahun maka seluruh pertahanan nya akan musnah._

…

Kyubi bercerita panjang kali lebar dengan bersemangat,sedangkan pemuda tampan dihadapannya hanya melongo dengan mulut yang terbuka sempurna, Naruto memang kurang cerdas tapi semua cerita itu benar-benar tak bisa diterimanya begitu saja. Mata nya mengerjab-ngerjab tak percaya kemudian ia tersenyum sinis kearah Kyubi yang membuat kedua bola mata Kyubi melotot.

"**Kau tak percaya dengan segala ucapanku Loki?" **Rubah raksasa itu seakan mengerti apa yang dipirkan Naruto.

"Aku memang bodoh, tapi cerita mu jauh kebih bodoh." Ucapnya dingin.

Kyubi hanya mendengus kesal karena Naruto tak mempercayainya lagi.

"**Kupikir setelah aku menceritakan segalanya maka kau akan ingat kembali kawanku."**

Kini Naruto sedang terduduk di lantai putih yang begitu dingin, kalau memang ia berada dalam tubuhnya mengapa keadaan nya begitu dingin.

Lagi-lagi Kyubi membaca pikiran bocah itu **"Karena tempat ini menggambarkan dirimu yang sebenarnya Loki, dingin ya hatimu begitu dingin dan penuh dengan rasa dendam yang membara. Sebenarnya aku sudah menolak ajakan mu untuk menghancurkan dunia langit tapi kau langsung mengendalikan seluruh tubuhku untuk dapat mematuhi perintahmu itu, harusnya kau sadar Loki bahwa ayah mu dan kedua kakakmu sangat menyayangimu. Meskipun cara mereka dalam mendidikmu itu jelas salah tapi mereka tetap keluargamu."**

Naruto memandang Kyubi keheranan. "Maaf ya paman rubah, bukannya aku ingin menganggapmu gila tapi bicaramu memang seperti orang gila."

Grrrrrrrrrr~ Kyubi menggeram marah membuat Naruto ketakutan. Kyubi maju kedepan tapi sebelum dirinya menyerang Naruto, Kyubi langsung membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"**Huh yasudah lah kita tunggu saja sampai usia mu 16 tahun, sebenarnya aku khawatir dengan keadaan mu tapi sepertinya kedua kakakmu menjaga dirimu dengan baik meskipun mereka juga tidak ingat apa-apa."**

"Nee, emm siapa kedua kakakku itu? Aku ini anak pertama paman rubah! Aku hanya punya seorang adik."

"**Adik? BAKA! Kau ini anak terakhir! Kau hanya punya 1 orang kakak laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut seperti pantat ayam dan seorang kakak perempuan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah jambu."**

Kata-kata Kyubi sukses membuat Naruto kembali melongo seperti anak idiot, Kyubi pun terkekeh pelan.

"**Kembalilah Loki, kita akan bicara lagi jika kamu sudah ingat masalalu mu."**

Naruto hanya mematung tak mengerti bagaimana caranya kembali.

"**Sepertinya semua orang begitu mengkhawatirkanmu, pejamkan saja matamu dan fokuskan untuk kembali Loki."**

"Eh emang bisa ya?!" Naruto masih saja keras kepala.

"**YA bisa lah BAKA!."**

"Oke,oke slow dong Broder." *saking bodohnya si Naruto ngomong Inggris aja blepotan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sorry banget! Chapter kali ini sangat singkat karena Author sedang sibuk di dunia nyata ._. biasalah lagi magang ala Seles Panci!

Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya..

Dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah review


End file.
